Baby Troubles
by The-Council-with-Queen-Crimson
Summary: This is one of the two sequals that will come after Guardian Troubles. Baby troubles is a series of shorts that features the life of Artemis's and Percy's twins, this can be read without reading Guardian Troubles, though I recommend that you read Guardian Troubles. The twins start out as smart 5 month olds that can already talk and one of their many objectives is too cause mayhem.


**HELLLO PEOPLE, I decided that I would release this before the last Chapter of Guardian troubles.**

**Welcome to Baby Troubles.**

**These are the twins, Amelia and Lance, and their first adventure with having a babysitter.**

**Chapter one babysitting**

Hera POV

Artemis rambling on what her kid's need, when they go to bed time, all that jazz, it is amusing to say the least. She honestly acts like a mother now, always thinking everyone is incapable of watching her kids without her giving them a lecture first.

Ignoring Artemis little speech, I watched as Percy played with his kids before he left to go met with none other then Chaos. But even with the chance of meeting the creator, he didn't look like he wanted to go and leave his kids, he look perfectly comfortable with playing peek-a-boo with his kids in a Tux. Amelia seemed very interested in Percy black tie as she kept trying to reach for it, while little Lance seemed more interested in where his father went when Percy covered his eyes.

Artemis called "Percy, we have to go, if Chaos even acts a little bit like Zeus, he must hate waiting, Now Hera, you remember?" I cut her off with a exaggerated "Yes, yes, Kids to bed at 7, make sure Amelia has her stuffed dragon, and lance has his foam arrow, got it, now go"

As Artemis left, her silver dress glittering as she went, she asked Percy "why are we trusting our kids with Hera" I wasn't offended as I knew Artemis had good reason not to trust me, but I will not hurt such cute kids.

Percy huffed "because, not lets go so we can come back sooner" with that they disappeared into thin air. I looked back at the twins, who both were wide eyed at their parent's sudden disappearance. Amelia bright metallic gold hair sprung up as she cooed "Bye" for a only 5 month old baby, she was more intelligent than a 3 year old, already understanding the words, Hi, Bye, and all little kids favorite, NO. Her brother on the other hand, understood, Yes, Maybe, and Hi. It was quite remarkable that they are growing like mortals but their minds are developing much faster.

I looked at them with a smile while responding "Now, you both will be good this afternoon, right?" that's when I knew I should have listened to Artemis better as Amelia purple eyes turned red, and she gave her best baby evil smile. Lance just shook his head, no. I gulped "ok" maybe I should have expected this.

I looked at the list of things that Artemis left for me to do, on the top of the list in bold was

**1. ****Play pen time, only 20 minutes and 50 seconds**

Hera asked herself aloud "why only 20 almost 21 minutes and why so ex…ahhhhh" her words fell to a scream as she looked up to see that the nice but a tad seemly evil children had disappeared just like their parents had just minutes ago. Hera felt like her jaw should have dropped down to the floor, she was so shocked.

The shock began to wear off as she sputtered "wah-wait- uhh- this makes no sense they were there just seconds ago, Seconds!" leaving the list on the table beside the exit to Artemis temple, Hera began to look around. The temple was rather open and exceptionally clean except for the area that surrounded the kids play pen, no matter what, those areas won't get clean. Still there were very few places that the kids could hide behind or in.

Snapping her fingers, Hera changed her Greek gown to jeans and a tee, knowing that the kids, if they could just disappear, had to also be wiggle misters.

Walking down the hall towards the weapons room that was luckily under lock and key, so children couldn't get inside even with this, every corner, every cabinet, anywhere that could hold a 15 pound kid was checked yet to no avail. The panic was starting to rise in Hera tell she heard a series of giggles, that just happen to coming from right above her. Slowly raising her head, she looked to see a sight that scared her. Inside one of the many bowl like fixtures that surrounded the lights, sat two giggling children.

Hera screeched like a siren "how did you get up there, get down this instance." The kids looked at each other as if planning something, this made the anger that painted Hera's face dissipate to horror.

Amelia seemed to speak some other language as she cooed and gurgle at her brother, who nodded in understanding

Hera was forced to watch as Amelia crawled over to the edge of the fixture, hoisted herself so she dangled her upper half over the edge, and then smiled to Hera like she knew what she was doing was going to give poor Hera a heart attack. Ever so slowly she released one little chubby finger then the next, all while continuing her gummy little smile.

This caused Hera to screech again "no wait, don't do that" biting her nails, Hera thought that she was going to have a heart attack as her chest clenched up and she felt all blood stop flowing.

That's when Amelia fell

Amelia fell right out of the fixture, causing Hera to scream while vaulting forward in order to catch the squealing baby, the baby wiggle and squirmed in air. To Hera everything was in slow motion like her father had slowed time, so she was stuck screaming. She outstretched her arms; felt her whole body was off the ground, it came down hard as she slowed just under the baby, covering the targeted point of impact. Just as the baby's smooth skin touch Hera, the baby disappeared in a flurry of gold dust.

Hera stopped screaming but she looked like she still was. Her thoughts twirled as she thought the baby had died and went down to Tartarus.

That is tell the baby appeared again in front of her, Amelia smiled big showing off her gums, she seemed to ask "fun?"

Hera responded "No, no fun" she screamed again as Lance jumped out of his little spot too, luckily for Hera, when she caught this little guy, he didn't fake his death. Picking up Amelia, and holding the two closes, Hera whined "I am never babysitting you two again"

They both laughed before disappearing from Hera's arms again, making Hera tilt her head back before yelling to the sky "why me!" the sky rumbled in response.

**Hera POV**

This can't be happening, it just can't. How could they disappear like that, is this some sick game that Artemis and Percy are playing on me to get revenge, may it be justified, does not mean that I am going to take this while sitting down, no sir.

A series of giggles echoed down the hall, I ran like no tomorrow as I made it back to the living room. Amelia was sitting next to the now open front doors, her brother already crawling away. Feeling a plague of emotions, I screeched "Don't you dare?"

Amelia looked out of the door then back at me as she took a step forward. A wind gust through the door casing Amelia to shiver, it also caused the paper that Artemis left me to fly into my hands. I looked at one of the things that was bolded gold, it looked like Percy's messy handwriting.

**If Amelia begins to act a little bit like a drama queen, just mention food.**

I raised a brow, as I said "Amelia, do want something to eat?" that's when Amelia and her brother appeared at my feet, hugging my shines. I blinked slowly. All I had to do to stop that nightmare was mention food of all things. Looking down again, I saw that they began to coo like little innocent babies. Walking slowly, I headed towards the kitchen not even wanting to see what happens when I don't give them what they want.

As I entered they let go of my shine and began to crawl for their high chairs. I went for the silver fridge, Opening it, I was basked in a bright glow from the light. There was a clear division in the fridge, half of the top half was covered in meets with very little on the veggie variety, the other half was covered in a much wider assortment with lots of cheeses, veggies, and variety of sodas. Blinking I was surprised that Percy side looked more nutrition then Artemis meet dominated. The lower half of the fridge was filled with mush food and formula.

Just grabbing some things, I began to set up plates after I got the two in their high chairs. Looking at them as I set the plates down, I huffed "try and not make a mess"

Maybe I should have stayed silent as, both raised up their hands and brought them down as hard as possible making the plates fly into them covering them in muck. Ohh and there is that twitch I was avoiding, wonderful. Lance smiled at me past the food that coated his face.

"I will never babysit again"


End file.
